Ghost
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: (WRITTEN FOR RYLEY WEEK) Marley and Ryder have been together for years and they love each other more than anything, but what happens when one of them is in another world? **Based Of the 1990's movie "Ghost"**


Marley and Ryder had been together for a while now. Dating that is. They met on the fourth of July and hit it off instantly. They loved each other a lot and now Marley was moving in with Ryder.

Though they weren't married yet, they were very happy and Marley knew one day and believed that one day they would be married no matter what because they were soul mates it had to be.

Ryder worked for the bank so they had plenty of money to fix up their New York apartment in which they were living in. They could even afford to have children if they wanted to, but that was for a later date. At least not until they were married.

Ryder was really happy with his life, he had a great job which included working along side his best friend, Jake. He was awesome and he was the one he went to whenever he saw some problems or flaws at work. He knew, _or at least thought_, he could trust Jake just as much as he could trust Marley.

Anyway, what, rather who he cared about the most was Marley and was looking very forward to tonight because he was taking her out to see a play and then was going to ask her something that was going to change their lives for the better. _Or maybe even the worst._

* * *

Ryder and Marley were walking home when he suddenly stopped at a corner in an alley and Marley smiled as it was a nice night and she couldn't be happier to be with Ryder. She wondered what he had to tell her and then her heart dropped and then raced again when she saw what Ryder pulled out of his pocket; a engagement ring.

"Marley Rose, you are the most amazing, smart, beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and getting the chance to know. And I just couldn't wait any longer." He said and she was speechless. "Marley Rose, will you marry me?"

Marley didn't know if she would be able to get the words, so she nodded and then replied, "Yes!" And Ryder smiled and then got back on his feet and put the ring on his soon to be wife's finger. He put his arm around her and they started to walk again, but then they were _stopped_.

"Give me your money!" This man in the shadows yelled. He didn't know who it was, he didn't recognize him, but they knew he was a thug. _And he had a gun._

Marley was going through her purse, but Ryder stopped her even though Marley didn't want to be hurt. She didn't want Ryder to get hurt either, but he didn't listen and started to struggle with the thug.

Marley was getting scared and begged for Ryder stop, but he didn't and then the thug took out the gun and they both were startled. The thug must have hoped that would have made them just give him what he wanted, _but that didn't work with Ryder._

He started to struggle with the thug for the gun again it was a long struggle and then the gun went off a few times and then soon enough the thug took off and then Ryder chased after until he was out of his distance.

He then went back to Marley who was on ground in tears, over something. Ryder couldn't make it out yet because of the fog, but didn't understand why she was crying. He was okay and the guy was gone. But then Ryder saw why she was crying; _she was leaning over Ryder's body._

* * *

The next thing Ryder knew he was in the hospital next to Marley, well his ghost was next to Marley as she waited with the little hope that she had of her fiancé being alive. Ryder knew there couldn't be any hop considering he was a ghost now.

A doctor came out and broke the news to Marley and she cried again, the doctor tried to keep her calm, but it was useless. Her fiancé was dead, right after he proposed and she saw it happened; Ryder was killed right in front of her.

Soon enough Jake showed up and gave Marley some comfort. It made Ryder very angry and upset. He knew that was what she needed, but he was angry because this shouldn't have happened. They were supposed to get married and have children and grow old together. How was his life and their life together suppose to end now? In an alley?

Jake took Marley back to Ryder's place and Ryder followed them home after he figured out the use of walking through doors. It was pretty simple, maybe there was a perk to being dead and becoming a ghost. Being stuck in between that is.

Sam watches as Jake attempts to help Marley, but she is too upset and shocked. She should be. She is full of grief. "Marley, please say something." Jake pleaded as Marley walking back and forth, with a cup of hot tea in her and a blanket around her, which Jake of course put on her.

"This is all my fault. I should- I should have done- something." Marley said, blaming herself for Ryder's death. Ryder couldn't believe this, he couldn't have her believe that. "It's not your fault." Ryder and Jake both said in unison.

"Yes it is, If I screamed or just gave him my purse to begin with, Ryder never would have tried to fight him and… he wouldn't-" She said, trying to hold back all the tears she could, but didn't want to escape her eyes. She wasn't going to cry now. She would need that later when she went to bed.

"It's not your fault. It's whoever that guy who Ryder was fighting's fault. He was the one who shot him and the one who tried to hurt you. He's done of couple of crimes tonight and I promise you they will find the man who killed Ryder." Jake said and Marley nodded.

"I have to go, but I'll be back first thing in the morning to check on you, alright?" He said and Marley nodded and Jake left with that, not saying another word.

Ryder then sat next to her. He wished so much that she could hear him, that she could hear him, and that he could touch her, but he couldn't. He was a ghost and she was human. She was alive and he was dead; _they were in two different worlds._

Marley soon went to bed and Ryder stayed out there, he figured he might as well do the best he can to look after Marley. It was the least he could do, at least until he could find whoever that guy was.

He heard noises coming from Marley's bedroom, but he wasn't worried. Not this time because he knew what those sounds were and they were worse. At least they made him feel worse. What Ryder was hearing was the sound of Marley crying, grieving over his death.

* * *

The next day, Marley went to the police station to see if any word on the guy was put in to a report for her to see. Jake and the police promised to give her any information they had because of what happened to Ryder.

Ryder decided to stay back and wait for Marley to come home. Good thing to because while she was gone, the same thug from before broke into the house and was problem in there looking for Marley. Ryder knew it was the same guy, he recognized the face that he faintly remembers. It was him.

Ryder really wanted to kill or at least hurt this man. He killed him and he nearly killed the one he loved. The one he loved more than anything. Was he back for her? Thank god she was gone. He looked around for a while with Ryder right behind him. He goes looking for something and Ryder tries to stop him, but then remembers he can't because he is dead.

He just wants to get that guy out of there before Marley gets back. Luckily then Marley's cat came around the corner and scratched the man up a little bit and he eventually left and Ryder thought it'd be good to follow him. He needed to know as much as he could.

He followed him through town, through a subway station where they got on a bus. Ryder wanted to do so much, but couldn't. At least no one could see him; _with the exception of one._

Ryder turned around and this older guy was eyeing him. Ryder didn't know how or if that was even possible, he was dead. How could someone who was alive see him? Was he alive? Who was that man? From what Ryder could see he looked like a homeless guy considering he was sleeping on a bus, but he looked wise.

"Are you eyeballing me?" He asked Ryder and he shook his head, at least someone could see him. Ryder glanced at the thug to make sure he didn't lose him.

"You can see me?" Ryder asked and the man rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can see you I'm not talking to a damn wall, am I?"

Ryder sighed. Maybe not being seen was a good thing because he didn't have to deal with some of the jackasses that got to live in the world. But in a way he wondered why only this man saw him. He wondered what or who he was.

"Are you dead?" Ryder asked.

"Of course I'm dead, you idiot!"

"Who are you?"

"Me?" He asked and Ryder nodded, which only made the man roll his eyes again. "I'm what one may call a homeless ghost, and what one may call, a poltergeist." He answered and Ryder didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry, you're already dead, so I can't kill you." He told Ryder, but then a thought came to him. "If you make any jokes about Carol Ann, I'll ghost slap you." He added and Ryder understood.

"You're a fresh one, aren't you?" He asked and Ryder nodded.

"How did you know?" Ryder asked, it was like he had it written all over him.

"I can smell it on you." He said and Ryder should have guessed that. "I'm sure you haven't learned all the tricks of being a ghost yet." He said and Ryder was again interested.

"What tricks?" He asked, glancing back at the man he was following.

"Picking up and being able to use objects around us." He said and Ryder was really interested in that. He was going to need to know how to do that.

"How do I do that?" Ryder asked.

"What? Do I look like a teacher?" He asked, sarcastically. He then looked at the man Ryder was glancing at every now and then. "Anyway, I think that guy you're after is getting off." He said and Ryder then followed the thug off the bus and through Brooklyn. They got to this disgusting and beat up apartment. It was probably his.

He was his identification. He now knew that his name was Robbie Lopez and he was 25 years old. It didn't really help, but it was a start and then Robbie got on the phone and things lead to one another. Ryder learned that Robbie was going to go back to the house and try and kill Marley.

Ryder couldn't believe this and he knew one thing for sure. Dead or alive he wasn't going to let Robbie hurt Marley. Never, he just needed to find a way to warn her. Somehow.

* * *

Ryder now was in some weird place in the city. He wandered into, maybe and hoping to find some more answers and maybe if he was lucky another ghost that could help him out. Maybe one more helpful than the poltergeist that he met on the subway.

This blonde woman came in. She was wearing lots of jewelry and she looked very, different. At least that was what Ryder thought. She seemed interesting. She began to talk to the couple there and Ryder found out she was this woman who people go to so they can contact people from beyond the grave and afterlife.

She was obviously a fake. Like she could actually do that. Ryder thought it'd be amusing to watch and he did. It was a scam to try and get money. "Who knew people could be so stupid?" Ryder said and then the woman froze, as if she heard him.

"Who's there? Who said that?" She asked and Ryder's eyes widened.

"Hello…?" Ryder said, seeing if she was hearing him or not.

"What? Who are you?" She asked and Ryder smiled. This was amazing. Someone to communicate with and through. This was his solution.

The couple was getting very confused they were in the middle of a session when the woman got so confused because of Ryder. Ryder felt only slightly bad because at least he was saving their wallets from losing anymore weight.

"If you can hear me say my name." Ryder said as the woman got up fearfully.

"Go away! Whoever you are!" She screamed.

"Ryder Lynn, say my name if you can hear me." Ryder said and the woman was about to close the door to the next room she went in but before doing so said, "Ryder Lynn" and then slammed the door.

Ryder smiled. It was perfect. The perfect way to talk to Marley. To warn her about the danger coming her way.

* * *

Ryder walks through the door to get to wear the woman was, freaking out about actually talking to a ghost. She really was a fraud in this business. "Listen to me." Ryder whispered.

"What do you want from me? I'm just trying to make a living." She said.

"Yeah. On scams."

"Please, what do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help." Ryder said and the woman laughed.

"A ghost needs my help. Great! Well, I'm not selling my soul if that is the kind of help you are asking for." She said.

"Listen, my name is Ryder Lynn. I was killed by a man named Robbie Lopez in an alley yesterday in front of my girlfriend. Her name is Marley Rose." Ryder started to explain to the woman.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I followed that man who killed me and he is planning to go back to my- well my girlfriend's house and kill her soon. It could be any day now and I need you to help me warn her about the danger."

"And why would I help you?" She asked.

"Do it or I'll keep on haunting you until you no longer have business." Ryder threatened and the woman sighed.

"You're pretty smart for a ghost. It's Ryder, right?" She said and Ryder smiled. "My name is Kitty. Kitty Wilde."

* * *

Later that evening, Ryder followed Kitty to Marley's house so she could warn her. Marley listened to Kitty warn her, but Ryder could tell she didn't trust her by the way she looked at her. He couldn't blame her. This weird and insane person shows up at your door and tells you someone is going to try and kill you? Yeah, I'd be curious too.

"Who are you?" Marley asked and then Kitty introduced herself and Marley asked a few complicated questions, which ultimately resulted in telling her about Ryder's spirt, but they weren't going to go that far yet.

A few minutes later, Marley had Kitty leave because Marley didn't trust her at all. Ryder didn't blame her, she was always playing by the rules and careful about what she does. Sometimes it was curse and this was one of those times.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kitty asked and Ryder was stuck. At least for now, he had to find out why Robbie was going back to the house. And why he was going to kill Marley. For what reason? He didn't know her. There must have been something he missed, maybe the thing he was looking for last time.

Ryder went back to the bank where he used to work to investigate there and then he went back to where Robbie lived and he finally figured it out. It wasn't just Robbie behind the whole thing. There was another person involved. One person he never thought would betray him like he was doing; _it was Jake._

He's been behind all these money laundering schemes. Robbie was hired by Jake to get security codes so they could transfer money from many accounts into one at another bank. Jake was trying to get a few millions dollars and Ryder couldn't believe his best friend has been doing this the whole time they've been working together. How? In a way, Jake is the one who got him killed too.

Ryder knew one thing, he had to stop them and he needed a plan, but he didn't know what he could do. The best thing he could do now was walk through doors and walls and talk and connect with a physic; but then it hit him.

Ryder went back to the subway station and onto the bus that he met that poltergeist, he was there as he was before. "Hey. Teach me how do that stuff. Picking up and using real life objects." Ryder said and the poltergeist didn't really want to, but after a little convincing from Ryder he decided to teach him.

They got to the open area. "The key is concentration." He told Ryder, he tried but as hard as he did, he seemed to never be able to get it right. But after thinking about what Jake and Robbie might do to Marley if he didn't learn this, he inspired him in a way.

Ryder was finally able to kick a can and then after that he tried picking up stuff and even drawing and he was able to do it. All it took was love in way. He thought of Marley and something just clicked. His love for her made him stronger, and even in the afterlife.

* * *

Ryder had the basic ghost stuff figured out, now all he needed to do was get the money out of there so Jake's plan would fall apart. But without him knowing was the trick. Luckily he had the perfect weapon; a physic named Kitty Wilde.

He went to her work place again and she sensed him instantly. "Ryder, what the hell do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help again. I need you to impersonate someone so I can get this money out of the hands of someone before… stuff happens." Ryder said, trying to explain it in the best ways he knew he could.

"No. I tried to help you with Marley, but I couldn't even do that. It's not happening. No." She argued.

"Please. Kitty. You're my only hope. Please. I think this could help me save Marley too." Ryder said, basically begging now for her to do this at least for the life of someone as special as Marley.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked and Ryder nodded.

"I love her more than anything. She was- is my soul mate." He said and Kitty sighed, she was a sucker for love. She really did hate the good inside of her sometimes.

"Alright, what's the plan?" She asked and Ryder smiled, hopefully if this goes nobody will get hurt. At least nobody that's good.

* * *

Ryder had Kitty dress up all grown up like and go to the bank and pretend to be the owner of the account the money is in. The owners name was Wade Adams. Weird name for a woman, but they went with it.

Kitty almost slipped every now in then, but luckily, Ryder was there to catch it if she did. Kitty was able to close the account and get the money written out into a check for 4 million dollars, which almost made Kitty pass out of shock and considering her job, greediness.

They luckily got out before anyone could see through them and were able to close the account before Jake could get to it. Ryder and Kitty left and then Ryder took the check and ripped it up and threw it away. They didn't need it. She would be fine on her own and he was dead, so money was useless to him.

* * *

Ryder later is in the office and sees Jake struggling with the account being empty and closed because of what he and Kitty did. It was fun to see him struggle considering what he did to him. He figured he might as well put his ghost abilities to use.

He started typing on the monitor. "MURDERER" And when Jake saw that, he didn't like it and he tried to delete that word, but it kept showing back up every time he erased it. "Who's there?" Jake asked and then the name "RYDER" appeared on the screen, multiple times. Jake was getting very scared. He then came up with a plan to get the money back from Ryder. He knew that Marley was the most important thing to him so he headed towards the house.

"Ryder, you get me the money back or I swear to god, Marley won't live to see tomorrow's sunrise!" He yelled and Ryder frowned. "And neither will your little agent communicator."

Ryder knew that he was going to go after Kitty first so he had to get there before he did, luckily he was a ghost and got there faster than he did. Kitty was with her sisters Tina and Danielle.

"Ryder?" She asked when she felt his presence. "Is something going on?"

"It's Jake. And Robbie. They're coming. For you. He's going to kill you and then he'll do it to Marley, we have to go, warn her again.

"She didn't believe me the last time." Kitty reminded him.

"We'll make her believe." Ryder said and then there was some knocking on the door as Jake and Robbie were trying to break into the space. "They're here. Let's go out the back."

The sisters got out, but then Robbie stood in Kitty and Ryder's path as Jake then cornered them. "Ha! Little behind are we Ryder?" Jake questioned as he nodded and Robbie took out a knife and got closer to Kitty. Ryder then ran towards Robbie knocking him into a wall so Kitty could get out. Robbie then started running while Ryder chased him.

Kitty went after him, following the patterns so she could find him like she always does. Robbie somehow could get glimses of Ryder, but then wasn't looking and ran into the streets where he was hit; by three cars.

He was bleeding and he was barley moving. Ryder smiled, but then it faded. He was gone, but then he could see him again, only a little more gone. "Welcome to the middle point of the after life." Ryder joked and Robbie looked around before a dark light surrounded him.

Before anyone knew it, he was swallowed up by hell. The world was finished with Robbie, but not with Ryder and not with Jake yet. Kitty caught up and could feel Ryder was close.

"Ryder, we have to get to Marley's house. My sisters won't be able to keep him occupied forever." She said and both Kitty and Ryder left to go warn Marley for the second and hopefully the last time.

* * *

When Marley saw Kitty she tried to close the door and was about to call the police when she and Ryder stopped her.

"I saw you at the bank. I know about your criminal record and you're a stranger coming in here, talking about my dead fiancé, it sounds crazy." Marley said.

"Ask me anything, because Ryder is right here, next to me. He's been here the whole time, trying to warn you about the danger that is coming and honey boo boo, its coming. Sooner than you think." Kitty said, but Marley wasn't listening.

"What do you mean Ryder is here?" She asked.

"His spirit." Kitty said. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No." Marley scoffed.

"Well, I didn't either until I realized I'm a real physic who can communicate with real ghosts like your fiancé." Kitty said.

"How did you know-"

"He told me. And honey, from what he told me about you and trust me he never shuts up about you, he loves you and you were and are one lucky girl. You have a guy who came back from the dead to make sure you are okay." Kitty said and Marley was having trouble believing it but she was starting to believe it.

"Ryder, are you here now?" Marley asked.

"Yes" Ryder said.

"Yes." Kitty repeated for him so Marley could hear his answer.

"What's my favorite flower and which ones am I allergic to?" She asked.

"Your favorite are peonies because they are the queen of flowers. And you are ironically allergic to Roses." Ryder said and then Kitty repeated it and then laughed together.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this." Marley said.

"You think it's been easy for me. He won't leave me alone!" Kitty said, sarcastically and then saw a picture. "Is this him?" She asked and Marley nodded. "He's cute."

"I miss him so much. I wish I could hear his voice, See his face, just one more time." Marley said, she really missed him. Ryder felt the same way, he loved her and couldn't even touch her.

"Come on, get in." Kitty said.

"What?" Marley and Ryder asked in unison.

"Possess me so you can do whatever one last time, but nothing too, you know. Hurry up before I change my mind." Kitty said.

Ryder then went over to Kitty and stepped into her body and then Ryder went over to Marley and their heads touched. Marley opened her eyes and all she could see was Ryder and she smiled. They both did, they were so happy. They could see each other and touch each other, they missed that feeling so much. Ryder knew how to make this moment and even better.

He imagined this melody in his head and started to sing this song to Marley he remembered she loved so much.

_Oh my love  
My darling  
_

_I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
As time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
_

Marley and Ryder started to dance around the room. Marley felt so happy and safe in Ryder's arms. She wishes this would never end and she could have him back. She missed him much. Tears escaped from her eyes.

_I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
To me_

_Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea  
To the sea  
To the open arms  
Of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me.  
Oh my love  
My darling  
_

Ryder kisses her on her check in between lyrics and wishes this will never end. He loves her and doesn't want to let her go. He has forgotten about the whole reason he was there; to warn and save Marley.

_I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And I know that time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
To me  
To…..  
Ooooooooooh._

Then the song ended and then Marley closes her eyes again as Ryder gets out of Kitty's body and then Ryder is no longer seen.

Kitty is out of it but knows what's going on. "Ryder? What about Jake?" Kitty asked, catching her breath.

"Oh my god!" Ryder said, remembering.

"What about Jake?" Marley asked.

"He is basically the one behind my death." Ryder said and Marley looked directly at Ryder.

"Can you hear me?" Ryder asked and Marley nodded.

"Yes and thank god, I missed hearing your voice. But what do you mean, why is he coming here?" Marley asked.

"I took away the 4 million dollars he was going to steal and his partner, Robbie, was killed in trying to get rid of us. So he going to try and kill you." Ryder said.

"Hello Marley." Jake said and that startled everyone.

"Jake!" They all exclaimed.

Jake then went running after them as they all scrambled to the attic, or upstairs bedroom as Jake once referred to it. It was broken and was going to be prepared before Ryder died. But that never happened, someone could fall from the opening or the glass could break and kill them.

They ran, but got separated and then Kitty saw Jake with his arm around Marley's neck with him holding a knife to it. "Let her go Jake!" Kitty yelled and there was no sign of Ryder, he must have gotten drained a little.

"You and that ghost stole the money and I want it back or she dies!" He yelled and Marley screamed as tears fell, she needed an angel about now.

Jake tries to leave with Marley through the window, but slips along with Marley, but luckily Ryder gets up there and time and grabs her and saves her life. Jake however isn't so lucky, lands on sharps pieces of glass. He becomes a spirit for a few seconds before being taken away, down into hell along with Robbie.

Then a light shines as Kitty goes to Marley. They look and in the light they see Ryder starting to be viewable in a way. This can only mean one thing, he doesn't have anymore unfinished business. It's time for Ryder to go.

"Ryder! Don't go!" Marley said even though he had no choice.

"I'm sorry, I saved you and that was my unfinished business!" Ryder said and tears started falling out of Marley's eyes. She didn't want him to go, she loved him so much and wanted him with her.

"Ryder! You saved my life!" Marley said.

"I'll be okay and I'd do anything for you. Remember, I'll always be with you now." Ryder said.

"I love you, Ryder!"

"I love you, Marley." Ryder said as he got closer to her and then leaned in and kissed her on her lips she closed her eyes as she relaxed into it and then Ryder, as they kissed, faded away until he was gone. He was in heaven now. With the angels. That's what they believed.

"Goodbye Ryder." Marley said, crying. "I'll always love you."

* * *

**DAY 3 OF RYLEY WEEK!**

**OH MY GOD! THIS WAS A STRUGGLE TO FINISH IN TIME! LIKE 20 MINUTES TO SPARE!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I've been wanting to write this story for like ever and today's Ryley Week prompt was perfect for me to write this!**

**I loved when they did the song from Ghost in Glee. Jake and Ryder did it so it was convenient! :D**

**I hope you liked it and if you haven't seen the movie, you should it. It's the 1990 film that saw. So I imagine it…**

**Marley is Mollly; Ryder is Sam; Kitty is Oda Mae; Jake is Carl; Robbie is Willie.**

**And the song was "Unchained Melody" (from Ghost obviously!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think and I guess I'll see you guys again tomorrow!**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
